The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Multimedia content streams may be received by a multimedia player for display to a user. Furthermore, general information about multimedia content may be received by the multimedia player for display to the user. The multimedia content is generally presented in a fixed non-editable format. The user is able to jump to particular points in the media content via scene selections created by the producer. Accordingly, the watching of the media content is generally passive and the user interaction is minimal.